In U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,590 (Kalnes et al), a process is disclosed for the production of a hydrogenated distillable hydrocarbonaceous product wherein a hot hydrogen flash separator is used to produce the feed to a hydrogenation reaction zone in order to produce the desired product stream.